


Quando si spengono i sogni

by LauraCG



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-War
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraCG/pseuds/LauraCG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una donna riflette sui rimpianti di una vita vissuta seguendo il flusso delle aspettative degli altri, senza nutrire le proprie ambizioni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quando si spengono i sogni

Sono trascorsi 19 anni dalla morte del mostro che si è nascosto sotto il mio letto, e il letto di molti altri come me, per i primi 7 anni della mia vita nel mondo magico. Sono trascorsi 19 anni dal momento in cui ho pensato: "Ecco: è finita. Ora posso essere felice."

Sono trascorsi 19 e non sono ancora felice.

Mi rendo conto che questa affermazione possa sembrare tragica, teatrale, drammatica, ma nonostante tutto questo è la pura verità. Dopo 7 anni di scombussolamenti, incertezza, sradicamenti ed instabilità mi sono lasciata cullare dalla sicurezza che offrivano le mie certezze di allora, la mia famiglia magica adottiva.

Ho sempre avuto una pessima abitudine: quella di fare tutto ciò che è in mio potere, fino ad annullarmi completamente, per appartenere a qualcosa.

E così, giovane e inesperta e spaventata e ferita e in cerca di un riparo, radici, forza e protezione, ho spento i miei sogni. Non li ho accantonati; non li ho messi in un cassetto. Li ho spenti. E con loro ho spento me stessa, la mia forza vitale, la mia ambizione.

In questi 19 anni ho avuto modo di realizzare che avrei dovuto tirare fuori le palle e rimboccarmi le maniche e dire: "Ora devi crescere. Ora devi essere forte. Ora devi diventare quello che vuoi essere." Invece ho semplicemente lasciato che gli altri mi trascinassero in una vita che non mi appartiene, che mi colma di risentimento, che odio.

So di bestemmiare. So di mancare di rispetto nei confronti dei miei meravigliosi cuccioli. So anche che crescere in una casa in cui i genitori si odiano perché si sono intrappolati a vicenda in una prigione senza uscita, è un incubo.

Sebbene mi sia lasciata andare a questo sfogo isterico, non farò nulla di tragico. Non mi suiciderò, non troverò un amante, non rimuginerò sulle mie opportunità perdute, non mi farò prendere dall'ira e dall'invidia osservando la perfetta famiglia di mia cognata e del mio migliore amico. Farò quello che avrei dovuto fare 19 anni fa. Tirerò fuori le palle e riaccenderò i miei sogni.


End file.
